


Scent

by boredomsMuse



Series: Twilight Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, oblivious pat, so be warned of that, some talk of how vampires drink blood and bite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: It's not that surprising that Pat is the last to notice.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, pre - Relationship
Series: Twilight Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Scent

Patton isn’t the most... observant of vampires. It took him much longer than he’d like to admit to realize he could read minds, longer still to realize his father and ‘saviour’ was someone to run from. Even pleasant things, like realizing he was part of the Storm coven, took him years to notice.

So, really, it’s that big of a surprise that Logan’s question gets only a blank stare.

“What do you mean?” Patton asks, uncertain. He’s just gotten home from showing De around town and politely refusing dinner at the Sander’s household. Apparently Logan’s been waiting for him, possibly pacing the front foyer since the moment  _ he _ got home after school. And clearly he thinks Patton should why.

Patton does not know why.

This, as usual, frustrates the slightly older vampire.

“Patton.” Logan says, tone forcibly calm. “Surely you noticed.”

“Noticed what?” Patton returns, a sheepish smile on his face.

“The boys a snack.” Remy’s answer is a shout from the other room where he’s probably got a book or a video planning so he can pretend he’s totally not just eavesdropping. Patton’s never been sure why he bothers pretending.

“Huh?” Patton frowns. He  _ could _ just read their minds to figure it out but their thoughts have finally returned to a quiet hum. It’s too quiet to really hear anything right now and Patton doesn’t want to risk opening the floodgates by trying to pick out the meaning. 

“You’re both not being very fair.” Emile scolds, pausing the cartoon he was watching so he wouldn’t have to eavesdrop. It never works out for him. “Patton ate last night, and he never needs as much as the rest of us.”

“Of course. I should have realized.” Logan sighs, annoyance turning from Patton to himself. “My apologies Patton, your eating habits slipped my mind.”

“It’s okay?” Patton says. “I’m still very confused?” He adds because it sounds like the conversations coming to an end and he’s still not understood anything about the conversation.

“I told you.” Remy says, suddenly standing in the doorway between the foyer and living room (not that any of their rooms are really living rooms) (get it?) (because they’re undead) (Patton’s very proud of himself). “Your new friends a snack.” 

“He would not be a snack.” Logan says, frowning. “I am rather sure he would count as an entire meal, although the concepts of meals and snacks do not translate well into our situation.”

“It’s a figure of speech grandpa.” Remy explains, rolling his eyes. He’s always had the easiest time keeping up with language and culture, although Virgil and Emile don’t seem to have much trouble either. Patton’s a little better off than Logan, but only a little. 

In other words: he still has no idea what Remy is getting at.

“I have not yet seen that term in my research.” Logan says. “I will ensure I look it up.” That just gets another eye roll and a sigh, Remy turning away. Patton looks passed him to Emile.

“It’s a term that usually means an attractive person.” Emile explains. “But I think Remy’s referring to how nice De smells.”

“At least you get me babe.” Remy says, dropping into the couch besides Emile. 

“I see, in that case Remy is absolutely correct. De is a snack.” Logan agrees.

“I love it when you use slang Lo.” Remy smirks. “It sounds like an 18th century lord trying to be morden.”

“I was not a lord.” Logan huffs. 

“Wait, what do you mean De smells nice?” Patton cuts in, quickly trying to get the conversation on track. “I didn’t notice anything.”

“Because you’re full.” Emile says. “The rest of us have found it a bit distracting.”

“Lo only just got his fangs under control.” Remy adds.

“I was not the only one dealing with that problem.” Logan says. If he had the blood, he’d be blushing. He’s not. Because although they all ate last night, Patton’s meals have always lasted him the longest. He’ll be comfortable enough for the week after last night’s hunt, his brothers will be comfortable enough for half that time. Less if they’re forced to sit with someone that’s tempting they’re every instinct.

Wow. 

That lunch must have been really,  _ really _ horrible for them. And Patton, of all vampires, should have noticed. Unfortunately he’d been a bit too focused on not being able to read De’s mind.

“I’m sorry everyone.” He winces. “I didn’t even notice. It’s just… well, I can’t read De’s mind.” A collective ‘ah’ goes through the room (more an ‘oooh’ in Remy’s case).

“Well we aren’t saying you can’t spend time with him or anything like that.” Emile says. “Just, be careful, yeah?”

“The last thing we want is for you to lose it on some human.” Remy agrees, adding a ‘what’ when Emile shoves him.

“I highly doubt Patton is at risk of something like that.” Logan says, which is only a little helpful because now Patton is thinking about it and what if he does? What if De smells so good Patton can’t help but take a bite? 

Suddenly he feels a calm fall over him, like a sudden breath of fresh air. Looking over, Patton catches Emile’s eye and the thoughts Emile is actively sending him.

_ ‘Remy was teasing, you’ll be fine.’ _

Patton returns his smile and focuses back on Logan. He’s clearly missed something, Logan’s looking at him like he expects an answer, so Patton pokes at the humming thoughts.

_ ‘If he keeps inviting the human back to lunch I don’t think I would be able to handle it.’ _ Logan is thinking. ‘ _ Not unless I sufficiently increase the amount of hunting I do, which is likely to have other side effects.’ _

“Don’t worry Logan.” Patton smiles. “I won’t invite him to lunch.” 

“Thank you.” Logan says.  _ ‘Still, I should do more research on the game in this area. Just in case I have a class with the human. Or perhaps I should ensure I do not-’ _ Patton looks away and thankful the thoughts return to just a hum, a louder hum but a hum all the same.

* * *

It takes two days for Patton to really appreciate what his brothers were saying. He’s not particularly hungry but he could eat (drink, really). And yet, sitting next to De is almost torture.

He just…

He smells so sweet. 

Although that’s not really the word, is it? Patton’s not really sure how to explain it. Like if a salad was the most delicious thing ever? De’s blood smelt healthy, but it also smelt like the most amazing chocolate pudding that had ever been steamed.

“Pat? Are you even listening?” De asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Mhmm.” Patton nods, hand pressed over his mouth and lips pressed tight together to hide his extending teeth. De looks at him a moment, then goes back to talking.

Patton has no idea what he’s saying.

He’s hardly heard De all day.

Everything seems to pale in comparison to how much he wants to  _ eat. _ _ He’s not even hungry _ .

Heading home that day, Patton is left with quite the conundrum. The quietness of De’s thoughts seem to numb everyone else but more than that, Patton kinda really likes hanging out with De. He’s witty and dry but when he smells Patton can almost believe his heart can still beat.

But, every second he’s around De all Patton can think about is sinking his teeth into De’s throat. He’s not really sure how he can make that work with wanting to hang around his new human friend.

Well, Patton is an optimistic undead person. Surely he can figure  _ something _ out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want more, feel free to give me a shout on [tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/). I'm mostly just writing scenes I think of as I think of them so prompts are very welcome


End file.
